The present invention relates to a mounting arrangement for a window latch.
Window locks are known in the art that are generally attached to a frame of a window using a plurality of methods of attaching the locks to the frame. Generally, fasteners such as screws and the like are used to attach the lock to window frames. It is preferred in construction to have an aesthetically pleasing lock arrangement for the windows as well as having a convenient and effective fastening arrangement.
According to an aspect of the present invention there is provided 1. A window latch for use with a window frame comprises:
a main body having a top portion and a bottom portion;
a locking member extending through the main body pivotally mounting therein having a lock arm extending out the bottom portion and a manually operable handle exposed at the top portion;
a shoulder separating the top and bottom portion so that the bottom portion projects downwardly from the shoulder;
a flange portion at one end of the bottom portion projecting along the main body generally parallel to the shoulder and spaced from the shoulder leaving a recess therebetween;
wherein the bottom portion is arranged to be inserted into a hole cut into a top wall of a window frame such that shoulder sits on a top surface of the top wall and the flange engages underneath a lip of the top wall with the lip being received in the recess thus supporting the respective end of the main body to the frame;
and a fastener for holding an opposed end of the main body within the hole in the frame.
Preferably the recess between the flange and the shoulder is of sufficient thickness to receive top wall.
Preferably the flange and the recess are arranged only at said one end.
Alternatively the fastener comprises a projection at the bottom portion which is arranged to snap onto the top surface at an end opposite the step.
Conveniently the fastener comprises a screw for engaging into a receiving hole in the bottom portion at the opposite end.
Preferably the locking member is pivotal about an axis transverse to the main body.
According to a second aspect of the present invention there is provided a combination of window frame and latch therefor, the window frame having;
a frame member defined by a top wall and a parallel bottom wall;
a first hole in the top wall such that the top wall has an outer lip;
a second hole in the bottom wall being than the hole in the top wall;
the latch comprising:
a main body having a top portion and a bottom portion;
a locking member extending through the main body pivotally mounting therein having a lock arm extending out the bottom portion and a manually operable handle exposed at the top portion;
a shoulder separating the top and bottom portion so that the bottom portion projects downwardly from the shoulder;
a flange portion at one end of the bottom portion projecting along the main body generally parallel to the shoulder and spaced from the shoulder leaving a recess therebetween;
the bottom portion being inserted through the first hole cut into the top wall of a window frame such that shoulder sits on a top surface of the top wall and the flange engages underneath the lip of the top wall with the lip being received in the recess thus supporting the respective end of the main body to the frame;
the bottom portion having a bottom surface parallel to the shoulder sitting in contact with a top surface of the bottom wall and a fastener for holding an opposed end of the main body within the first hole in the frame.
Conveniently the recess between the flange and the shoulder is of sufficient thickness to receive the top wall.
Preferably the flange and the recess are arranged only at said one end.
Preferably the fastener comprises a projection at the bottom portion which is arranged to snap onto the top wall at an end opposite the step.
Alternatively the fastener comprises a screw for engaging through the bottom wall into a receiving hole in the bottom portion at the opposite end.
Conveniently the locking member is pivotal about an axis transverse to the main body.
One embodiment of the invention will now be described in conjunction with the accompanying drawings in which: